King Of The Fairies
by Emeralden Rapley
Summary: after forgetting to shut off the camera for iCarly, a very powerful secret is exposed. One that will send Carly, Sam, Freddie and Spencer on an adventure of there lives. slash, fem-slash. first icarly fic. R&R please! M for later chap's
1. Chapter 1

1

King of the fairies

disclaimer: I do not iCarly.

Summary: after forgetting to shut off the camera for iCarly, a very powerful secret is exposed. One that will send Carly, Sam, Freddie, Spencer on an adventure of there lives.

Warnings: death, slash, femslash, mystical creatures, discrimination, angst and fluff.

A/N: this is my first icarly slash fic, it is a creature fic.

* * *

A camera tells no tales

Freddie walked into the iCarly studio hesitantly. He looked around making sure no one was there. When he saw the close was clear he took a deep breath. He than immediately went to the center stage where Carly and Sam usually do there thing.

"Serendipity, October, Autumn where are you?" he called. As he said this three little glowing orbs came floating down and stopped. Freddie giggled as he they flew about. "Okay, okay enough play." he said firmly. As he said this the glowing orbs grew and dimmed showing three little kids. The three kids laughed and giggled as more orbs appeared.

"What were you doing here today. You could have gotten caught." Freddie said sternly to the giggling kids.

"We thought you were going to sing." said the female child, she had dark green hair and pretty ice blue eye's, she wore a frilly doll type dress.

"I wanted to see the guy daddy likes." said a smaller boy who had purple hair and bright violet eye's, we sported a kilt like cloth that looked like a skirt and was shirtless.

"Yea, we wanted to here you sing about him again, and we were bored. We wanted to see you work daddy." said another small one who also had purple hair that was slightly lighter in shade as the other boy had darker purple and bright yellow eye's. he wore a red kilt/skirt thing and was also shirtless. The other glowing orbs started cheering to.

"Okay, calm down. Okay how's about this I'll sing, but you have to promise not to follow me here. Carly and Sam cannot find out about you guy's cause than I'll be caught." Freddie said softly.

"You wont get caught daddy. Your our king and as the king you can do anything." the girl said.

"Serendipity this is not the fairy kingdom, nor mystica. I don't rule here. Here im just a little boy who has to follow the law." Freddie said patiently

"But that is not fair daddy you are the fairy king. All of Mystica is under your rule why should you follow a rule that is not yours." said the boy with dark purple hair.

"Because Autumn, it's fun. Like roleplay. And no one is to know. That and if we got caught I'd never be able to see Carly or Sam, and Spencer." Freddie said to the boy known as Autumn.

"Don't worry daddy I understand, but why don't you just make them all fairies and take them to Mystica, tis not a big deal." said the last boy.

"October, I cant explain it. Beside's don't you remember we cant go back and I'm stuck here. I cant get back into Mystica." Freddie said sadly. October, Autumn and Serendipity all nodded solemnly. "Anyway gather round and let the master do his thing." Freddie said cheerfully.

"Oh daddy, sing one of those song's that is about that Spencer person." Serendipity begged in her innocent child voice.

"Okay fine, I will." Freddie chuckled. He snapped his finger's and the lights went out.

_**Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress.**_

Freddie sang as the fairies listened to his enchanting voice. He was very intense and he even entranced sprouting his wings and they fluttered and his was lifted. Fairies appeared playing flutes and dancing and twirling as Freddie sang. Freddie also showed his long haira nd pointed ears his tan skin flawless.

_**Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me**_

Freddie lifted into the air and his cloth's melted to look like the others cloths. He started to create glowing sparkle's and made shapes dance around as he entranced the fairies and he smiled softly.

_**Kiss me down by the broken tree house  
Swing me upon its hanging tire  
Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map**_

Freddie seemed to lose himself more and more and he started to glow. The music grew more melodious and the three kids swayed and also started to fly. Freddie listened to flute and swayed his vibrant black and purple wings fluttering and sparkling dust flowed around the room. Freddie had soon finished his music and retracted his wings and changed his look's. the kids clapped as there daddy opened his eye's and smiled.

"So how was that?" Freddie asked. He had a blush on his face and he was looking sheepish.

"Oh daddy that was beautiful." Serendipity exclaimed. October and Autumn were to busy crying at how beautiful it was to really say anything. They just hugged Freddie.

"Okay guy's I gotta get home. You know how my mom gets if I miss a tick bath." Freddie said in horror.

"Grandma lily has a really bad tick obsession doesn't she." Autumn chuckled.

"Ever since she was almost eaten by one yes." Freddie said and walked out with the glowing orbs flying off behind stealthily. Unbeknownst to Freddie the iCarly cam was still on and he was accidently taped on the worldwide web. Poor Freddie didn't know that he was about to be dragged into an adventure he didn't really wanna go on.

* * *

A/N okay I have accomplished the first chapter yay me. Okay review and tell me if you like I and if I should continue. It my first iCarly fic so be kind please.


	2. Song Of Revealing pt 1

King of the fairies chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Summary: read chap 1.

Chapter update: Freddie's Cousin come's to live with him. And the secret is out and the whole school know.

A/N I forgot to mention in the last chapter but. The realm of Mystica is separated. One is ruled by the Fairy king and the half is ruled by the Nymph king. The fairy king and Nymph king are brother's. twin's actually. That's a clue to who this cousin is.

* * *

To sing a Song is to also Expose the truth pt 1

Freddie walked into Carly's house to find Spencer being the only one there.

"Hey Spencer..umm. Where's Carly and Sam.?" he asked casually as Spencer looked up from a sculpture he was finishing up. He smiled when he saw Freddie.

"Hey Freddie, Carly and Sam are up in the studio. Oh but before you go can you tell what do you think of my new sculpture. I had this weird dream the other night and I just new I had to scuplt it." Spencer said showing Freddie his live size scale version of two people. Freddie gasp. Spencer had sculpted him and his brother. In all it's likeliness. His eye's watered as he looked at it, breathless.

"Oh, diarterra jo tam'e." Freddie gasped. "Ites wondaru Spencer-mekara." Freddie said again not noticing his slip. Spencer raised a brow.

"Um, does that mean you like it than?" Spencer asked uncertainly. Freddie snapped back to himself and nodded enthusiastically. "Good, have fun with the show." Spencer called. Freddie just smiled and waved.

— iCarly Studio —

Sam and Carly where currently pacing trying to figure our where Freddie was.

"Oh come on where is he? The show's about to start and what with the surprise request to have Freddie sing this big. Many people asked." Carly said whirling around to Sam.

"Yea which is weird, I mean come dork boy singing. I might as well jab my ear's to death now before he makes the implode or something." Sam said sarcastically. Just than Freddie burst through the door a little flushed.

"Sorry guy's." he said trying to hide his blushing face while going over to the equipment and checking.- them. "So what are we doing?" He asked.

"Well we got like a lot of request's for you to sing song's. like practically demanded so start the auto cam and get up here so we can start the show.." Carly said hurriedly.

Freddie nodded and set up the Camera and started his count down. "Okay ready three, two, one." and the show as well as there adventure began.

— iCarly Show –

" okay hi all you iCarly fan's. how's it goin out there!" Carly said excitedly. Sam pressed the scream button.

"Okay you all requested for Freddie.." Carly said when Sam interrupted " Our very own resident tech dork." she said before Carly continued. "And so with out further ado here he is come on Freddie." Carly shouted.

" Yea Fredward." Sam added.

Suddenly Freddie walked on the stage and he pressed remote that started to played something rather upbeat. He than started to sing happily forgetting everything as always did when he sang. Voice summoning and entrancing all.

_High above the mountains, far across the sea  
I can hear your voice calling out to me  
Brighter than the sun and darker than the night  
I can see your love shining like a light  
And on and on this earth spins like a carousel  
If I could travel across the world  
The secrets I would tell_

Carly and Sam watched in shock as Freddie was getting more into the song and started to dance a bit Spencer had also come in to watch at one point they all gasped as Freddie lisfted into the air. Spreading out his arms and closing his arms his appearing changeing as he suddenly started at the camera.

_Chorus:  
You and I  
Were meant to fly  
Higher than the clouds  
We'll sail across the sky  
So come with me  
And you will feel  
That we're soaring  
That we're floating up so high  
'Cause you and I were meant to fly_

"Oh my god. Are you seeing this." Carly said. Sam nodded. "this is so beautiful." Spencer gasped.

_Sailing like a bird high on the wings of love  
Take me higher than all the stars above  
I'm burning, yearning  
Gently turning round and round  
I'm always rising up I never  
Want to come back down_

When Freddie sprouted his wing and the light's flickered and he started to sparkle and glow Carly, Sam, and Spencer where knocked into silent shock as Tiny dancing Fairies started to dance and spin jovially around Freddie. Freddie seemed to rise higher.

_Chorus x2 _

You and I were meant to fly

Freddie cam down at the end but no had time before the next song started this time the music was played by the Fairies laughing and spinning around Freddie.

* * *

END


End file.
